Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de mourir
by Illwen
Summary: Cinq ans après la guerre, il y a des choses que le monde sorcier a oublié. [Republié début 2020, corrigé et amélioré]


**Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de mourir**

par _Illwen_

Draco Malefoy se trouvait actuellement au bord du lac "La Serpentine" situé dans Hyde Park à Londres. Le lac se trouvait dans le côté moldu mais se prolongeait également du côté sorcier. Le blond aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il le trouvait calme, paisible. Il venait souvent ici lorsqu'il avait beaucoup de pensées à ressasser et qu'il voulait être seul. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Aujourd'hui, encore moins que les autres jours, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quelque chose est le pouvoir de lui faire changer d'avis. Il voulait arrêter et aujourd'hui était le jour idéal pour le faire. Le soleil brillait intensément en ce mois de juin, une brise légère fendait l'air, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Le parc était vide, chose pas étonnante quand l'on sait qu'une grande partie de la population sorcière est concentrée pour un événement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les cinq ans de la fin de la Grande Guerre. À croire que ça se fête avec des stands de bonbons, de la musique partout et des « spectacles » qui reconstituent des moments clés de la guerre ou les batailles marquantes. Bien évidemment, clou du spectacle, le soir, une reconstitution de la bataille de Poudlard ; celle pendant laquelle, le plus terrible mage noir de notre époque a été vaincu.

Draco maudissait tous ces gens qui se pavanaient à ce genre de spectacle. Ils étaient tous cachés ou dans d'autres pays pendant que des étudiants se battaient à corps perdus pour leurs vies. Et maintenant que tout était fini, ça faisait la queue pendant des heures pour avoir les meilleures places pour assister à ce « magnifique » spectacle de nuit, « magnifiquement » bien interprété par « des acteurs de talent ». Acteurs qui n'hésitaient pas à aller voir des survivants pour leur poser des questions plus qu'indécentes à base de :

• _"Quelles techniques utilisiez-vous le plus ?"_

_ • "Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans votre tête lorsque vous tuez un homme ?"_

_ • "Quelles sensations ressent-on lorsque l'on est entourée de mangemorts qui veulent nous tuer ?"_

_ • "Votre première rencontre avec un géant a-t-elle été fructueuse ?"_

Ces gens n'ont-ils aucun respect pour les personnes qui se sont battus pour qu'eux vivent ? Visiblement, non. Il y avait même des touristes venant de France. Eux qui avaient décidés de ne pas se mêler à la guerre alors que si Voldemort avait gagné, ils auraient été les prochains sous son contrôle. Ils ont volontairement ignorés leurs appels à l'aide pour ensuite venir admirer l'historique bataille de Poudlard dans un théâtre grandeur nature. Ils sont là à admirer la rénovation du Chemin de Traverse, de Poudlard et des villages environnants comme s'ils avaient vu à quoi ressemblait avant et pendant la guerre. Les rues désertes, les commerces dévastés avec les vitrines brisées, les cris qui, parfois, hantaient nos nuits, le nom des victimes énumérés à la radio jour après jour. Le Londres sorcier a pris un temps pharamineux pour se remettre de ces mois d'angoisse et de terreur.

Les voir tous sourire et rire comme si les anecdotes concernant la guerre, les espions démasqués et les plans foireux étaient drôle. Mais tout ça nous a coûté de nombreuses vies. Plus jeune, j'aurai sans doute rejoint mon père sans sourciller. Mais dans un sens, heureusement que toute cette merde est arrivée plus tard. J'avais déjà ma propre vision des choses et mon père n'a pas pu m'embrigader comme il le souhaitait. Je suis parti. J'ai rejoint le côté de la lumière en m'intégrant à l'ordre du phénix. Dire que ma présence ne plaisait pas la majorité était un euphémisme. Si j'avais le malheur de ne pas pouvoir me présenter à une réunion, je n'étais au courant de rien, et surtout pas des infos concernant les missions des autres membres de l'ordre. Si quelque chose me concernait, je recevais directement une lettre avec quelques mots griffonnés à la va vite. Je devais me débrouiller avec ça, trouver le lieu de rendez-vous, aller à la pêche aux informations supplémentaires. Si je ne trouvais pas, ou n'avais pas le temps, personne ne se gênait pour m'incendier devant l'assemblée au complet. Aucun de ne dérangeait non plus pour m'attribuer les missions les plus dangereuses. Et bien entendu, personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir si elle durait plus longtemps que prévu, personne ne répondait quand je demandais de l'aide. Je pouvais mourir là-bas, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Je n'étais qu'une vie insignifiante entre leurs mains, une poupée avec laquelle ils pouvaient jouer. Exactement comme avec mon père.

Quand j'en ai eu marre d'être pris pour un con, je suis parti. Je me suis débrouillé pour avoir un logement et vivre caché. J'étais devenu un ennemi pour mon père, les mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à me lancer leurs pires sorts pour que je sois tout juste vivant quand ils m'amèneraient à Voldemort. Je m'en suis toujours sorti, j'ai toujours réussi à les tromper. J'essayais d'agir dans l'ombre avec le peu d'information que j'arrivais à récolter. J'avais une action minime, mais au moins, j'étais sur le terrain. J'étais là pour la bataille de Poudlard, avec les autres élèves, avec les membres de l'Ordre qui me croyaient sûrement mort en mission.

Quelques semaines après être parti, j'ai reçu des informations anonymes concernant une attaque de fidèles mangemorts dans un village. Elle visait apparemment une personne en particulier que j'ai pu mettre à l'abri un jour avant. Le village était déjà quasiment désertique, les habitants ayant fuis. À peine devant la maison, les hommes de main de Voldemort l'ont fait exploser avec une telle violence qu'ils n'ont même pas prit la peine de vérifier la mort de leur cible. Pour eux, cet homme était mort. J'ai réussi à lui faire rejoindre la France quelques jours plus tard. J'ai à nouveau reçu un message anonyme me félicitant de mon action et de ma réussite. Je ne savais pas de qui ça venait et je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. Je ne connaissais pas le hibou qui amenait les messages et ils étaient écrit avec une machine à écrire. Aucun moyen donc de reconnaître l'écriture.

J'ai régulièrement reçu d'autres informations pour me signaler des attaques ou des enlèvements. Pour ce qui était des plans exact du Lord, je me débrouillais bien pour les trouver moi-même et je pense que mon informateur l'avait très bien compris. Il ne m'a jamais envoyé de fausses informations, de trucs inutiles, ou dans des pièges. À partir du moment ou j'ai sauvé la vie d'un homme en me rendant sur place la première fois, je ne me suis plus posé de question. J'y allais, je sauvais une vie et je recevais des félicitations.

Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de doute sur moi et qu'il savait que je reviendrai à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas forcément compris où il voulait en venir. Est-ce que dès le premier message, il avait confiance en moi ? Où est-ce que je le connaissais avant ? Très peu de personnes peuvent se permettre d'avoir des informations aussi précises sans faire partie d'une organisation. De quel groupe faisait-il parti ? Un groupe anonyme ? Un mangemort qui œuvre de l'intérieur ? J'avais bien une autre option en tête mais elle me paraissait impossible. Aucun membre de l'Ordre ne me donnerait ce genre d'informations après l'enfer qu'a été ma vie avec eux.

Je n'avais absolument aucun moyen de connaître l'identité de mon informateur. Si je devais le savoir, c'était à lui de se montrer. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, quelques mois plus tard. Il m'envoyait sur des missions de plus en plus complexes en ayant la certitude que j'allais m'en sortir et régler l'affaire. Il avait raison. Contrairement à mes missions dangereuses quand j'étais avec l'Ordre, je n'avais pas peur d'y aller. Il prenait soin de me donner un maximum d'informations à chaque fois. Parfois il me donnait quelques informations avec de l'avance et me demandais d'enquêter avec lui. Il envoyait régulièrement son hibou récupérer les informations que j'avais trouvées alors qu'il m'apportait les siennes. On travaillait ensemble, à distance et ça fonctionnait bien. On formait un duo atypique, travaillait ensemble sans savoir à quoi on ressemble ou à quelle famille on appartient. On ne parlait jamais de nos vies personnelles. Personne n'a de vie perso quand il se consacre entièrement à la guerre. Tous nos échanges tournaient autour des différentes missions, des risques, de nos différentes informations.

Plus le temps passait, plus les missions devenaient difficiles. Les mangemorts savaient que quelqu'un sabotait leur missions. Ils devenaient de plus en plus dangereux et impulsif, ils essayaient de nous envoyer sur des fausses pistes. On redoublait d'attention sur le terrain, parce que oui, mon informateur est aussi une personne de terrain. Il est tombé dans un piège un jour, en rentrant il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir et me demander d'être plus prudent. On vérifiait par deux fois nos informations et nous mettions encore plus en commun, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas partir dans deux directions différentes. On arrivait toujours à nos fins. Un jour, j'ai osé lui demander comment il trouvait toutes ses informations. Il m'a répondu en me donnant un lieu de rendez-vous, une date et une heure. Le lieu était une adresse à Manchester, où je devais me rendre dans deux jours et arriver pour 15 h. Il précisait que la rue était fréquentée et qu'il n'y avait pas de mangemorts à Manchester, raison pour laquelle il s'y était installé. C'est un peu stressé que j'ai patienté jusqu'à temps de m'y rendre. J'ai pu transplaner jusqu'à là-bas sans trop de problème. Histoire de ne pas avoir trop à marcher et me faire repérer. Je suis arrivé devant un immeuble qui paraissait délabré avant que je sois sur le porche. C'est une très belle façade qui s'est révélée. J'ai sonné à l'appartement indiqué et je me suis senti scruté pendant plusieurs secondes, sûrement un sort utilisant les principes des caméras moldues.

La porte s'est ouverte et je suis entré dans le hall. C'était simple et moderne. Je ne m'y suis pas vraiment attardée. Je suis monté au troisième étage et je me suis retrouvé devant une seule et unique porte. J'ai frappé et je ne pus cacher ma surprise quand je me suis retrouvée face à Hermione Granger. La personne qui me renseignait depuis plusieurs mois était un membre du trio, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation que j'ai fuie parce que je n'étais pas du tout considérer. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas un piège, que nous étions seuls. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir et voir comment l'Ordre me traitait. Je ne le savais pas mais elle prenait régulièrement ma défense en réunion quand je n'étais pas présent. Quand je l'étais, Ron l'empêchait de parler.

Elle passe énormément de temps ici, prétextant récolter des informations. Elle m'en envoie une partie et transmet le reste à l'Ordre. Elle me disait que l'Ordre s'essoufflait, les esprits se cristallisaient et la tension montait. Plus personne n'avait vraiment d'espoir, personne ne voulait se risquer pour les missions compliquées. Avec nos actions, ils en faisaient encore moins, prétextant l'arrivée de nouveaux justiciers dans la ville et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire. Mensonge. Il y a toujours des choses à faire pendant une guerre.

J'ai passé quelques heures avec Hermione. Elle me racontait ce qui se passait, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Harry qui essayaient de motiver les gens et qui partaient en missions. Ron ne faisait même plus le minimum. Depuis la mort de Black, l'ordre tournait au ralenti. Les parents Weasley semblaient avoir perdu le dernier pilier qui retenait l'organisation. Les jumeaux et Ginny étaient protégés par leur parent, ils ne partaient pas en missions et peinaient à récolter des informations. Harry et Hermione faisaient tout à deux et ils étaient débordés. C'est pour ça qu'Hermione à commencer à m'envoyer des messages anonymes. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de confiance pour les aider et elle avait entendu parler des actions que j'avais menées. Malgré la réticence d'Harry, elle m'avait contacté et tout ça nous mène à aujourd'hui.

Je suis rentré avec de nouvelles missions et une nouvelle vision de l'organisation sensée tout faire pour nous protéger et lutter contre le Lord. Quand sera-t-il le jour de la bataille ? Du jour où il faudra vraiment se battre en face à face avec l'ennemi ? Moi je serai là, je suis prêt à mourir pour gagner cette guerre. Mais eux ?

On en a vite eu le résultat quelques mois plus tard, lors de la bataille de Poudlard. L'ordre était là, certains se donnaient corps et âmes, d'autres essayaient de se cacher. Après la victoire, ils se la sont attribuées, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient Harry et que c'est lui qui a ôté lala vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils pavanaient au milieu de la Grande Salle, pendant que les secours tentaient de maintenir en vie des élèves, des adultes, des professeurs. Ils avaient presque une bièreaubeurre à la main et une certaine arrogance. Ils regardaient et prenaient de haut les personnes qui s'étaient battues à leur côté. Ils riaient et parlaient fort alors qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux, des familles pleuraient leurs morts. Les mangemorts restés ou blessés avaient été emmenés par les aurors. Hermione, Harry et moi portions secours comme on le pouvait, alors que les adultes de l'ordre buvaient dans un coin. Est-ce-que c'était un moyen pour eux de relativiser et de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en vie ? J'essayais vraiment de me convaincre qu'ils c'étaient eux aussi battus corps et âme dans cette bataille mais je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ils avaient fait le minimum, complètement dépassés par la tournure des événements. Mais une semaine plus tard, il y a cinq ans jours pour jour, ce sont eux qui se sont retrouvés sur l'estrade pour fêter la victoire de la Guerre.

Les plus fiers membres de l'Ordre avaient demandé mon arrestation sans aucun scrupule, alors que j'en avais sauvé d'une mort certaine et que j'ai œuvré dans l'ombre de leur foutue organisation. Hermione et Harry ont empêché les Aurors de m'embarquer. L'Ordre a pesté et a bien-sûr refuser de me reconnaître comme acteur de la guerre malgré l'insistance et les preuves qu'Hermione a pu fournir. Je ne voulais pas de reconnaissance particulière mais ils n'ont même pas voulu entendre que j'avais fait une partie de leur boulot. Ron avait frappé Hermione quand elle a mentionné mes actions et notre travail d'équipe. Harry avait empêché Hermione de la lui retourner et cet acte avait mis fin à toutes relations entre le trio.

Mes parents ont été arrêtés. Ils risquaient très gros durant leur procès. J'espère juste que ma mère aura une peine moins lourde. Elle partage les idées du Lord mais elle n'a pas la marque et n'a jamais prit part aux différentes actions menées par les mangemorts et le Lord. Elle a toujours essayé de me protéger. Son seul véritable crime est d'être mariée à Lucius Malefoy.

La reconstruction de Poudlard a demandé des moyens colossaux, qu'ils soient humains, magiques ou financiers. Comme c'était prévu, mes parents ont écopé d'une lourde peine de prison. Ils finiront sans doute leur vie entre les murs humides de la prison d'Azkaban. J'ai donc hérité de la fortune des Malefoy. Une partie de cette fortune est partie dans la reconstruction de l'école. Le trio a reçu une confortable somme d'argent pour service rendu à la nation et l'Ordre du Phoenix a récupéré quelques billets au passage. Harry et Hermione ont également investi une partie de leur fortune fraîchement acquise dans la restauration de la bâtisse anglaise. Ron, lui, a veillé à bien gardé cet argent et à ne surtout pas donner une mornille pour une quelconque réhabilitation. Il n'a pas non plus fait acte de présence pour aider avec sa magie sur le terrain. Plusieurs élèves de dernières années ayant la puissance magique nécessaire étaient présent, ainsi que des professeurs et quelques membres de l'Ordre.

Avec Hermione et Harry, nous étions également sur place. Nous passions la journée sur le domaine, éparpillés pour couvrir le maximum de dégâts. Durant environ deux mois, on a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir ouvrir l'école dans les temps. Je n'attendais rien de ces semaines de travail si ce n'est de la fatigue. Utiliser la magie de neuf heure à dix-huit heures pour déplacer des blocs de pierres, des gravas, ou reconstruire un pont, c'est épuisant. On était logé dans les dortoirs qui avaient été les moins endommagés, à savoir ceux des serpentards. Personne n'avait émis d'objection. La guerre avait fait des ravage et il y avait mieux à faire que d'entretenir une pseudo rivalité entre les maisons. Le soir on mangeait et on se retrouvait dans la salle commune. Des petits groupes c'étaient peu à peu formés et les septièmes années de toutes les maisons se sont mélangés. Pour beaucoup, la formation la plus surprenante était moi avec Harry et Hermione. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, ça faisait du bien de les connaître autrement que sous une menace de guerre. Quelques mois plus tôt, on continuait d'échanger des informations, je me greffais sur les missions un peu plus à risque, on était plongés dans le travail. Maintenant, le soir en rentrant, on s'installait dans un coin avec une boisson chaude et on se parlait de nos vies. J'ai appris qu'Hermione avait lancé un sort à ses parents pour les protéger et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à l'annuler. Harry s'était résigné à être un sacrifice qui mettrait fin au règne d'un mage noir en quête de pouvoir. Moi j'ai parlé de ma fuite du manoir, de l'Ordre, l'emprisonnement de mes parents, cette sensation de n'être nulle part à sa place. Harry m'a rappelé ma place de chef de famille mais je n'étais pas sûr d'en vouloir.

Avec le temps, j'ai appris à les apprécier et à les voir autrement que comme mes ennemis. C'était des bonnes personnes. À la réouverture de l'école, nous avons tous choisi de revenir pour terminer notre cursus. On a gardé nos maisons mais nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous voir pour autant. Ça n'a pas vraiment plus à Weasley qui a vite été dépassé quand ses amis ont pris ma défense et que toutes les maisons se sont mélangées. Les deux gryffondors c'étaient peu à peu détachés de la famille Weasley. Ginny refusait de leur adresser la parole, Ron montait les autres contre eux et les plus crédules plongeaient avec lui. L'ambiance dans leur salle commune était telle qu'Harry avait élu domicile dans nos appartements de préfet en chef. Un soir de week-end, nous avions un peu bu et on avait parlé de nos attirances sexuelles. J'avais avoué être gay, Hermione voulait essayer avec une fille et Harry se disait perdu. Il m'avait fait de la peine ce soir-là. Moi aussi j'étais passé par cette phase. J'avais essayé de lui parler mais il était vraiment très réservé. L'année était passée rapidement et on était partis en étude supérieure. J'avais été diplômé en tant que médicomage spécialisé en potion, avec Hermione spécialisée en sortilèges. Harry lui, avait intégré la formation d'Auror et était désormais chef d'équipe.

C'est pendant nos années d'études supérieurs qu'a eus lieu un rapprochement entre Harry et moi. On se tournait autour sans pour autant s'avouer les choses. Je connaissais depuis toujours mon attirance pour les hommes et n'était pas particulièrement dérangé contrairement à Harry, qui avait beaucoup de mal à accepter cette attirance physique. En vérité, il ne la comprenait pas. Il m'avait côtoyé pendant plus de six ans en tant qu'ennemi. Nous n'étions pas du tout proche et il ne ressentait que de la haine à mon égard. Il se posait beaucoup de question et n'avait pas forcément les réponses. Il se prenait la tête, en parlait à Hermione, et Hermione renvoyait vers moi en disant qu'il fallait arrêter de trop réfléchir et juste agir. Mais tout ça je l'ai su bien plus tard. Réfléchir, il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie. Réfléchir à des plans pour ne pas se faire avoir par Voldemort, détourner des plans qui visent à les tuer, essayer de ne pas se faire tuer pendant la guerre, trouver des horcruxes partout et nulle part. Pour lui, ne pas réfléchir était inconcevable. Il devait savoir les conséquences de chaque option qui s'offrait à lui avant d'en choisir une. Mais parfois il devait juste faire confiance à son instinct et laisser parler ses envies.

Alors il avait simplement toquer chez moi un soir, et quand j'ai ouvert, il m'a embrassé. Comme ça, sans plus d'explications. La suite avait été difficile à gérer. Ni lui ni moi n'avions pu nous retenir et le lendemain matin avait été éprouvant. Harry n'avait pas pu y croire. Il avait passé la nuit avec moi et avait aimé ça. En vérité, il en redemandait. Il était perdu dans tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur, bien-sûr, il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme, et il s'amourachait d'un Malefoy. Toute la haine qu'il pensait ressentir à mon égard pendant des années était en train de se transformer en un sentiment beaucoup plus doux. Il était perdu et en même temps, il se sentait bien.

Je peinais à rester concentrer pendant mes cours. Je n'avais jamais eu des absences pareilles pendant mes études. J'étais passionné par ce que j'apprenais, j'étais le meilleur de ma promotion et c'était Harry Potter qui avait mon attention. Après cet épisode, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant deux semaines. Je n'ai pas cherché à le contacter non plus. Je lui avais avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui. La balle était dans son camp. Et puis, un soir, il m'a invité à dîner. Par la suite, ma plus belle histoire d'amour a commencé. J'ai passé deux années merveilleuses. On a emménagé ensemble, on a été diplômé, on a fêté ça et on a commencé à travailler.

Quand on s'est séparé, plus rien allait entre nous. On était dans une relation conflictuelle, à l'exact opposé de celle que l'on avait à nos débuts. Je ne saurais même pas dire ou expliquer comment on en est arrivé là. Deux mois plus tard, alors que j'étais encore en plein deuil de notre relation et triste que se soit terminé, je les ai vus. Harry et Ginny. Le nouveau couple faisait la Une des journaux. Les titres et les articles témoignaient toute leur sympathie à l'égard du couple et félicitaient Harry pour son « retour dans le droit chemin ». Il est clair que nous n'avions pas le droit à ce genre d'articles quand des photos de nous étaient sorties. On m'accusait plutôt d'avoir corrompu le héro, de le maintenir sous un sortilège ou une potion. Les insultes les plus sales étaient prononcées à notre égard dans la rue. Harry s'en fichait totalement. Il disait qu'il était plus heureux avec moi et qu'il se fichait de l'avis des gens. Alors que j'étais hors de moi. Comment pouvaient-ils écrire ces conneries alors que j'avais failli mourir pendant la guerre ?! Que j'avais agi seul de mon côté contre Voldemort après avoir été rejeté par l'Ordre ? Il essayait de me calmer à chaque fois. Quand je marmonnais des insultes et que je commençais à monter en pression, il serrait plus fort ma main et m'embrassait.

En lisant des articles sur le nouveau couple, j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir alors qu'on était encore ensemble. Ginny n'était pas peu fière de le dire. Les journaux le relayaient avec un certain plaisir et la population sorcière profitait de cette information pour m'envoyer des lettres riches en vocabulaire et pleines de bon sentiments. Il ne parlait jamais de sa relation avec moi. Il évitait soigneusement les questions me concernant et envoyait balader les journalistes qui lui parlaient de moi ou de notre relation.

Je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas parler de notre histoire, que pour lui ce soit du passé. Mais qu'il affiche cet air dégoûté ? Qu'il prenne ça pour une erreur de parcours ? Il était avec moi de son plein gré et il est resté deux ans ! Il avait aussi réintégré la famille Weasley qu'il avait pourtant évité après la guerre. Il est à nouveau très proche de Ron. L'homme qui m'insultait, qui me rabaissait et qui avait frappé sa meilleure amie. Hermione non plus ne comprenait pas. Ma rupture avec Harry ne nous avait pas éloigné et elle est resté une de mes plus proche amie. Elle tolérait Ginny mais refusait de voir Ron. Elle avait été spectatrice de notre descente aux enfers. Elle a essayé de comprendre, de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais je n'en savais rien et Harry refusait de parler. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé les premiers temps. Ensuite, je l'ai tenu éloigné de moi en faignant d'aller bien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

J'ai entendu dire que les sorciers aimaient une fois pleinement. Ils se donnaient dans cette relation, ils pouvaient tout faire pour la garder et être inconsolable une fois terminé. Je crois que j'ai eu cette fois avec Harry. J'ai vécu deux merveilleuses années et lui seul connaît certaines facettes de ma personne. J'espère vraiment qu'il le gardera pour lui, question de respect à mon égard. J'ai essayé de le garder, de le convaincre que c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer et qu'on allait surmonter tout ça. Il disait que s'était terminé, qu'il le sentait. En fait, il voyait déjà Ginny dans mon dos. Je me sens tellement bête de n'avoir rien vu, ou même soupçonné, en colère à cause de son comportement et terriblement triste de l'avoir perdu. Je n'arrive plus à remonter la pente. Chaque jour, je peine de plus en plus à sortir de mon lit, à faire des tâches quotidiennes, à aller travailler. Les moldus appellent ça « une dépression ». C'est une maladie psychiatrique. Je perds peu à peu l'envie et rien de ce que mes amis ou mes collègues peuvent dire ou faire ne me fais du bien. J'arrive à un stade ou même respirer devient pénible. Je ne trouve plus sens à rien. Même mon travail ne me permets plus de noyer ma peine. Mais je tenais à être là aujourd'hui. Pour « fêter » les cinq ans de la fin de la guerre. Je ne suis pas sur l'estrade avec l'Ordre, Harry, Hermione, ou Ginny. Je suis dans un parc, complètement à l'écart de tout ça.

Très peu de personnes connaissent mon rôle pendant la guerre, tout ça à vite été oublié pour laisser place aux « vrais » héros. Hermione a essayé de me faire venir, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je lui ai promis de sortir, de prendre l'air. Elle avait l'air satisfaite de cette réponse. Je m'en veux de lui faire ça, mais je ne peux plus.

Je ne peux plus vivre ici avec cette vie. J'aurais pus partir dans un autre pays, apprendre une autre langue, faire valoir mon diplôme. Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je n'ai plus le courage de rien. À notre âge, les autres disent que la vie est devant nous, qu'on doit juste profiter. Mais je n'ai pas envie de profiter. Je veux juste dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Je trouve ma situation terriblement triste. Certes, je n'ai jamais été très courageux, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé être à ce point désespéré et triste. Je ne trouve plus de sens en rien. Moi qui n'ai pas vraiment du genre à traîner au lit, je me retrouve à y passer la journée sans avoir envie d'en sortir, ne serait-ce que pour manger. Je ne me reconnais plus et ça me fait peur. Je suis coincé dans cet état que je hais mais dont je ne peux sortir parce qu'il faudrait sortir et se bouger, choses dont je suis incapable.

Je déteste mon état mais je suis incapable de m'en sortir, pire encore, je rejette les personnes qui essaient tant bien que mal de m'aider. Ma journée ressemble à un énorme trou noir. Je ne vois rien à part l'obscurité. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix, des murmures qui prennent possession de ma tête et qui ne me lâche plus. Je deviens vraiment fou. Je suis tellement désespéré que j'entends des voix qui me disent de mourir plus vite, que personne ne me regrettera. Quand je pense à Hermione, elles répliquent que je suis un poids pour elle et qu'elle serait libéré sans un boulet comme moi dans sa vie. Au fond, Hermione est la seule personne qui me maintienne ici, et je sais que je suis un poids pour elle.

Après un soupir, je transforme une feuille et une petite branche en papier et stylo. J'écris rapidement ce qui me passe par la tête. Peu importe qui trouvera cette lettre, je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment important. Une fois terminée, je la pose à mes côtés et me lève, marchant vers le lac. En quelques pas, je me retrouve à ne pas avoir pied. Je suis un très bon nageur mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me laisser couler au fond de l'eau. Je retiens ma respiration et me laisse descendre dans les profondeurs du lac. Vient ensuite le moment de respirer. J'ouvre la bouche et avale de l'eau. Ça brûle, j'étouffe. Mon cerveau et mon corps me crient de remonter à la surface. Mais je ne panique pas. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter. C'est terminé.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sorcier profitant du calme de cet endroit aperçu un papier à terre. En le ramassant et en le lisant, le calme présent sur son visage laissa place à la panique. Les Aurors furent immédiatement contacté et un corps fut retrouvé dans le lac.

La famille Malefoy venait de s'éteindre. À cette nouvelle, l'étincelle dans les yeux d'un brun la suivit.

* * *

« _Je ne sais pas qui trouvera cette lettre, je m'en fiche. Mon corps est dans ce lac. Ce n'est pas un accident, ni un meurtre. J'ai moi-même décidé de terminer ma vie ici. C'est beau et tranquille. _

_ Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons les cinq ans de la fin de la guerre. Quelle magnifique journée. Et quelle hypocrisie. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus vivre. Ma mère, celle pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi n'a plus le droit de me voir. À cause de mon père. Mon père, qui a estimé qu'aimer les hommes et en particulier un, était un blasphème, une trahison, une abomination. Je me suis dressé contre eux pour lui. Pour que nous puissions vivre notre histoire. _

_ Et puis trois ans plus tard, il y a un an, il est parti. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi., juste que ça ne pouvait plus marcher entre nous. J'étais son secret honteux et je l'acceptais parce que je l'aimais. _

_ Depuis ce jour, je survis. Tout m'énerve et m'agace. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Il m'a privé de ma famille et je suis toujours accroché à lui comme si un nous était encore possible. Mais il est avec une rouquine maintenant. Et il file le parfait amour d'après eux. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Il avait honte de moi et moi, comme un con, j'acceptais tout ça parce que j'étais dingue de lui. Je suis vraiment trop bête. Le pire, c'est que maintenant, je suis incapable de vivre sans lui. Je le regarde vivre et moi je m'éteins un peu plus chaque jour. _

_ Mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Avec un père qui me rabaisse en permanence, une mère pour qui je ne vaux rien et une vie que je subis tous les jours. Je préfère y mettre fin dès maintenant. _

_ Après tout, je suis vraiment mieux là où je suis. _»

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
